venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The VenturianTale National Character Tournamant (Fan Fiction)
"Hey, Acachalla, 'phones ringing", Papa Acachalla heard his wife, Gertrude Acachalla, call from the other room. Papa groaned, "Why do these things always make me get up outta mah chair?" he complained. Hastily, he grabbed the phoone. "Acachalla residence, what do you want, eh?" Papa said. Gertrude, not being able to hear what was being said on the phone, was looking at Papa. Sally and Billy, now joining Gertrude, were all watching Papa. "Yeah, everyone is fit and health-" Papa said into the phone, but stopped when he noticed both his and Sally's... genererousess. "-Yeah, we're okay..." He said. Papa's look slowly went from normal to exicted. Sally was curious. What was he hearing? She turned to Billy, "Hey, Billy, what do you think Papa is talking about?" Billy shrugged. "Maybe hes ordering more Oreos!", He said. Sally frowned, "Hmpph. Papa should buy more waffles...". Just then, Papa smirked and threw down the phone. "Gertrude! Sally, Billy! Pack your backs...We're going to the National Tournament!" Slashing and bashing, Vahl, Poet, and Miirak were fighting a large group of bandits in the meadows right oustide Riften. About an hour later, Vahl, wiping some blood off her cheek, turned to Poet. "Good job, Poe." She turned to Miirak. "Not bad, 'Dragonborn'.". Miirak did a small bow, and Poet giggled. Walking back to their house, triumphant, they were greeted by a man, running down the stone path. Vahl, thinking he was attacking, reached for Sting. Poet touched Vahl on the shoulder. "It's okay", she said. "Just a messanger". Vahl walked up to man. He was carrying a letter, and he was sweating: He had been running for a while. "Miss Vahl? *Pant*, *Pant* This is for you..." He held out the letter. At that moment she took it, she noticed that his clothes were not normal: It looked as if he was wearing leather, but it was a blue color, pants. He was also wearing what WOULD have been fur armor, but it didn't look like it protected from anything, as it was thin fabric and a small, metal thing attached to it. Taking the letter from Vahl's frozen hand, Miirak read the letter. After studying the words, and the man was running off again, Miirak showed Vahl. "Thats strange", Poet spoke. She glanced at the map. "The town... 'National Tournament' is not on the map". While Miirak and Poe were confused, Vahl smiled. "Tell Lydia to meet me at the carriage at Riften!", She said, running off into the fields. It was another gloomy day in the office. The moon reflected through the window and off the cracked mirror next to the desk. Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator, was sitting at this desk, bored. "Nobody calls anymore". Suddenly, a boy crashed through the door, holding a reddened knife in his hand: It was the world's most dangerous murderer, Jimmy Casket. Johnny. startled, took a gun from the cupboard and aimed at it Jimmy. "GO AWAY! Haven't you done enough to me?!" Johnny screamed. Jimmy smiled "Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. When will you learn that sometimes I just want to drop in and say hello.", he said, lifiting the knife and walking forwards. Johnny clicked the gun, ready to shoot. "I can end this right now, kid" He said coldly. Jimmy gave a sharp, harsh laugh. "Brave talk for a man who can't think of the number, oh lets say, 2 without thinking what I want you to!...DEAD BODIES!". Jimmy laughed. "If you kill me, you will kill yourself." He put his knife back in his pocket and grabbed Johnnys ear, "Thats what makes you and me special...we're the same!", Jimmy whispered in his ear. Letting go of Johnny's ear, he took out the knife once more. "But I can kill you easy! WHEE!" He thrust the knife towards Johnny, but it stopped midair: A buzzing, shocking sound was heard behind Jimmy. "ZZZZEZZZE AAAAH AAAH GAAH" Jimmy cried, little shocks erupting from certain spots. He fell to the floor, cursing and twitching. Johnny looked up and saw a police officer with a tazer. "Heh, Nice safe Quint." Johnny smirked. "Well, my buddies are coming to take 'em back, but right now..." He held out a piece of paper to Johnny. He took it and started to read it. "You have somewhere to be" The Quint said, walking out of the office. Johnny looked at the paper, then smirked. Grabbing Jimmy by the collar, he dragged him out the door to. "Come on, 'buddy', we're going to a tournament.." "You abouslote nerd! Crowbars were not idolized by certain nerds until 1992, even then nobody would buy them in the stores!", Spencer spat at Maddie Friend, as they were both standing outside a small strip mall. "Get off the internet!". Maddie rolled her eyes, clutching her crowbar at her side. "Go away, doofus, I'm trying to get to my boyfriend over there!", she said, staring at Billy, walking into their car. "You know that in the twenty-second episode of Star-" Spencer's words trailed off as Maddie ran towards the Acachalla car. "BIIIILLLLLY!!!", she screamed. Billy looked out the car window. He yelled something to Papa Acachalla, and the car starting to take off. Maddie huffeda and puffed, chasing after it "SIGN MY SHIRT, ACACHALLA! SIGN MY-" Maddie was cut short after another boy ran straight into her, throwing them both to the ground. Getting up, Maddie glared at the boy, and back at the retreating car. She signed, then looked at the boy. "What was the meaning of that?" she cried at the boy. "I-I-I'm sorry, girl, but I ha-have to deliver this note to you..and to that boy over there" He said. He walked over to Spencer. Maddie Friend, grabbing her crowbar and reading the note, she laughed with joy. "Hhaha! Billy, sweetie, I'm coming for you!" She said gleefully as she skipped down the road, Spencer not far behind. "Hey, you nerd, did you get this note? We're supposed to go together to this tourna- Hey, wait up!" Spencer spat, running after Maddie. "Well, mister Bird, we had a good day.", Officer Maloney said to the bird, each clutching a donut. "Yes! Yes! Yes! What should we do?", the Bird replied. Maloney looked around. "Well, there isn't much to do on a late thursday afternoon. Maybe we should raid the bird feed store again?", He suggested. The Bird shook her little head, "No, no, no...remember? Now we have a restricting order...". Maloney, looking let down, made a little moaning sound. "Man, I forgot. Why won't the other memebers of the police let us hang out with them?", he said sadly. Just then, another bird came flying down and perched on Maloney's other shoulder. He smiled "Hello, Jeffery, what is that you have in your beak?", he cooed. The bird chirped and gave Maloney the letter. He studied it for a while, as Jeffery flew off, then turned to the bird. "I think we have something, or somewhere, to go, or do!" He said. "Go! Go! Go!", he chirped happily. They ran off in the sunset. **************************************************************************** As Acachallas, Spencer and Maddie Friend, Vahl and Lydia, The Bird and Maloney, and Johnny Ghost and the unconsious Jimmy all stared at the giant stadium, hearing thousands of fans screaming inside, they all whispered and smiled. Finally, Papa Acachalla turned around and spoke to the people. "Alright, folks, I'm not sure who is going against who, but we all got these letters..." He held up his note, as did everyone else, "...But they all say...we're fighting. So I say, lets go for it!" Lydia nodded. "I would hate to harm anyone here, but like they said, they'll keep it safe...Hopefully..." She said the last part grimly. Johnny also agreed: "I believe that they will heal any injuries we have after the tournament.", he said. He looked down at Jimmy, who was now opening his eyes. "....Uuuugh, Hey, hey! Where am I?!", He asked. Everyone staring at him on the ground, Jimmy frowned. He looked up at Johnny. "...What am I doing-WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" He screamed. Johnny let go of his collar, and Jimmy then reached for his pocket. He cursed. "You fool! Where is my knife?" He said, anger in his voice. Johnny grinned. "I must confess that I took-" He stopped. Feeling his back pocket, Johnny frowned. Turning to the crowd, he asked "Okay, who took it?". After some silence, Sally, holding the knife, walked over to Johnny. "Mister Ghost, Sir, I took your shiney thing because I wanted to cut some waffles with it..." Sally said, sadly. Johnny smiled. "Its okay, young lady." Sally smiled. Gertrude, on the other hand, went all out on Sally. "You took that...that weapon? Honey, I said not to take those things, let alone use them to cut food!". Gertrude took Sally by the hand, as she did Billy's, and they walked towards the arena. Papa Acachalla leaned in to Johnny. "That little devil is insane. She doesn't have waffles. She told me she was about to walk home and give it to a dinosaur named Freddie." He started walking to the stadium as well. Johnny, smirking, looked back at Jimmy, still furious. Johnny tossed it to Jimmy, and Jimmy franticly scrambled around for it in midair. "Take your dumb ol' cleaver and follow me. You'll get to use it soon enough", Johnny said, pointing at himself, then the stadium. Johnny put on a fake mean face, and mouthed 'You're going down" to Jimmy. Jimmy laughed, following Johnny. Vahl turned to Lydia. "Lets do this, hey Lydia?" Lydia unsheathed her sword and ran off towards the arena. "Come on, Vahl! Grab sting! First one to the stadium is a Mud-Crab!". Vahl, smirking, chased Lydia off into the arena. What happens inside? You can find out! Vote in the Character Tournament yourself...the person you vote for may end up victorious! `Jack Category:Not Yet Rated Category:VenturianTale Character Tournament Category:Justjackbros' Fan Fiction Category:JustJackBros Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction